


【盾冬】Under the light of the full moon

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兔子合本裡的文，因為主催說可以丟出來淨化Tag就丟出來了XD</p><p>雖然內容有點......小汙吧嘿嘿嘿（有點而已嗎？）</p><p>總之是一篇吧唧被變成兔子的孕期肉，慎入</p><p>（這裡發出的是未校稿版，跟本子裡收錄的有微妙的不同）</p><p> </p><p>　　＿＿＿</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Under the light of the full moon

　　滿月的光芒透過窗戶的玻璃投射在床上兩個交纏在一起的赤裸男性身上。

　　金髮的男人跪在四肢俯在床上的棕髮男人往後翹起的臀部後方，將碩大的性器深深插入那富有彈性的結實臀肉間，大力而快速的進出，換來棕髮男人帶著慾望的淫靡低吟。

　　巴奇頭上不該屬於正常人類的黑色兔耳隨著來自身後的強力撞擊而不住的搖晃顫抖。史蒂夫一手把玩著巴奇尾椎骨上毛茸茸的黑色兔尾，一手抓著巴奇無意識扭動的腰，越發深入的頂入，並往前將胸膛貼上了巴奇的背，張嘴咬住了巴奇顫抖的兔耳。

　　「啊！嗯嗯……！」

　　各敏感點上傳來的強烈刺激以及最深處被重重撞擊的衝擊讓巴奇無法抑制自己全身因快感而痙攣。胡亂掙扎的雙手在床單上抓出了明顯的皺摺，伴隨著劇烈的搖晃床墊嘎吱作響的同時，床單也發出了撕開來的聲響。但整個人趴在床上被壓在床跟史蒂夫的胸肌下方，身後不斷被身後的男人猛烈衝撞的巴奇根本無力去阻止自己因激情而將床單抓破的行為。

　　他已經被史蒂夫操到快要沒東西可以射出來了，光是要忍住從身體各處被史蒂夫玩弄著的敏感部位不斷襲來的快感所引發的射精感就幾乎耗盡了巴奇所有的能耐。

　　然而撐滿了狹小肉壁的粗大肉棒即使已多次將滾燙的慾望灌注在巴奇體內最深處，卻依然充滿著高溫及強大的質量，彷彿永不疲累般的以超乎想像的速度在巴奇的甬道內抽插，引得巴奇因舖天蓋地而來的快感而流淚顫抖。

　　「啊……啊……嗚……」

　　巴奇頭上的黑色兔耳被身後的男人咬得濕濕爛爛，隨著身軀的顫抖以及劇烈的喘息而不住的搖晃，在一陣一陣的酸麻感以及顫慄後，不知第幾次高潮的巴奇終於忍不住從鼻子裡發出了帶著哭腔的的嗚咽，再次被操射，將精液噴濺到了床單上。

　　因陰莖被收縮中的腸道緊緊包裹住的極致快感，史蒂夫也低喘著跟著將熱液射進了巴奇溫熱的體內。

　　但兩人才喘了幾下氣，史蒂夫的慾望又再度恢復了熱度跟硬挺，並抓住了巴奇想逃的腰，用力的貫穿他。

　　「啊啊！不……停、停下……史蒂夫……」被灌得滿滿的內部被粗熱的硬物擠壓摩擦的強烈刺激讓巴奇難耐的搖著頭，有幾滴淚水被甩了出來，「太……太多了……」

　　他想推開身後依然執拗的在他體內抽插著的史蒂夫，但當巴奇好不容易撐起有些疲軟無力的上身，才剛想伸手去推開，反而被對方一手抓住，輕輕鬆鬆就將他翻過身，雙腿被大力往兩旁拉開，像是被折成兩半般的從正面被深深的插入。

　　「啊啊！」被貫穿的強烈衝擊迫使巴奇仰起頭，弓起身子，發出高亢的尖叫。

　　史蒂夫抓著巴奇的大腿，重重的頂入深處，不斷在那處已被操得柔軟濕熱的甬道內快速而有力的進出著，邊將巴奇頭上顫抖的兔耳尖端含在口中邊低語著，「……你不是……想要幫我生個孩子？」

　　低沉的嗓音透過耳膜震撼著巴奇的心臟，讓他不由自主的全身一陣痙攣，張著哭得紅腫不堪的雙眼有些害怕以及期待的看向笑得很溫柔的金髮男人。

　　「……我現在就讓你生……！」

　　說著，史蒂夫將手從巴奇的大腿滑到臀肉上，用力的往兩旁分開，往前一個挺腰將自身火熱的性器猛地一下深深的往紅腫的穴口處撞了進去。

　　「嗚！啊……啊……啊……！」

　　強烈的撞擊以及史蒂夫對巴奇敏感部位做出的行為還有低聲響在耳邊的話語宛如電擊般衝擊著巴奇的身心，讓巴奇的身軀不由自主地抽搐，即使不久前才剛高潮過，但被夾在兩人之間的陰莖依然抖動著射出了白濁。

　　高潮中的肉壁也跟著一陣痙攣，緊緊絞住在體內橫衝直撞的肉棒，引起史蒂夫發出了一聲壓抑的悶哼。在猛力的往內頂入後史蒂夫停下了動作，再次將自身的精液撒進了巴奇的體內。

　　在如巴奇所願將濃稠的種子通通灌進去之後，史蒂夫低喘了幾下，仰起嘴角，將手放在巴奇微微凸起的小腹上，溫柔的撫摸著，輕聲細語的問道：「……你還好嗎？有沒有傷到我們的孩子？」

　　既然怕傷到孩子就別幹我幹得那麼激烈。閉上眼睛在好不容易取得的休息時間中大口的喘氣，知道史蒂夫還沒結束的巴奇在心中默默的吐槽，但只是對史蒂夫搖了搖頭，

　　就像史蒂夫所說的，巴奇已經懷孕了，但他的身體內部構造跟一般人類的不一樣，就像巴奇頭上毛茸茸上的兔子耳朵以及臀部上膨鬆柔軟的兔子尾巴一樣，他現在的身體就像是兔子跟人類的融合體，見鬼的還是雌兔的身體。所以巴奇的體內有子宮，還是Ｙ型的。也就是說，巴奇可以二次懷孕。

　　都怪那個該死的邪神洛基！胸膛激烈的起伏著，巴奇在心裡暗自咒罵著。

 

　　＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　一切開端都要回溯到三個月前。不過如果真的要將巴奇內心的糾葛算得更清楚的話，那麼就應該從巴奇回到史蒂夫身邊，在史蒂夫不屈不撓的努力下，兩人確認了對彼此的愛戀並且有了肉體關係之後開始算起。

　　由於史蒂夫的緣故，巴奇與復仇者聯盟的成員不算是陌生，而且雖不算是正式加入，但巴奇會在史蒂夫的幫忙下接受一些來自復聯或是神盾局的任務。基本上巴奇不太會主動去攀談，但他並不排斥他們，而他們對巴奇的態度不知是否看在史蒂夫的面子上，基本上也都很和善。（巴奇不知道的是，他們早就透過史蒂夫的描述而間接的認識了巴奇，即使對巴奇來說是初次見面，但對復聯眾來說，巴奇就像是一個老朋友－－一個無時無刻不被史蒂夫掛在嘴邊談起的存在。）

　　而其中有一個代號鷹眼的，名叫克林特巴頓的男人，由於他們都擅長遠方狙擊的緣故，有時會被在一組執行援護的任務。（雖然史蒂夫對於巴奇單獨跟別人一起執行任務頗有微詞。）所以他對克林特還算是有些交情。

　　還有一個名叫史考特朗恩的，可以變大變小的不可思議的傢伙，他們倆人有個最大的共同點，那就是他們都身為人父。

　　在一次復聯眾的聚會中，克林特跟史考特談起了關於自己小孩的事。看到這兩個傻爸爸彈起自己的小孩子時臉上洋溢著的幸福表情，巴奇將眼神移到了身旁的史蒂夫臉上，當看著史蒂夫聆聽著兩人談話時的笑容，巴奇內心突然感到了一陣酸疼。

　　他很想開口問史蒂夫，是不是也想要個小孩，是不是也想要跟克林特他們一樣組成一個家庭，但是不管答案是什麼他都沒有勇氣問。

　　當他們結束了聚會回到了他們的家中後，在很早就察覺到巴奇不對勁的史蒂夫柔聲詢問下，巴奇才斷斷續續的把內心一直隱藏的遺憾小聲的說給史蒂夫聽。

　　巴奇一直對史蒂夫選擇了自己而在內心裡感到歉疚與不安。在巴奇不是很完整的記憶中，他不記得自己是否像現在一樣以一個男人的身分與心情去愛史蒂夫，但巴奇知道，過去的自己一定不會願意讓自己跟史蒂夫在一起的。因為他記得過去的自己的夢想之一就是看著史蒂夫結婚生子，有個幸福完美的家庭。

　　即使現在這個社會已經比他們那個時代開明了許多，同性之間也能夠結婚－－事實上他跟史蒂夫已經結婚了，是合法的伴侶－－但他們都是男人，而現代的科學技術再進步，也依然無法讓巴奇替史蒂夫生個孩子。

　　也許他們可以領養小孩，但，巴奇希望史蒂夫能夠擁有流著他血的孩子，因為自從母親逝世之後，史蒂夫就再也沒有擁有血緣關係的親人了。

　　尋找代理孕母？那更加不可能。

　　巴奇自認他是這個世界上最愛史蒂夫的人，只要史蒂夫想要，他可以把所有的東西都給他，包括他自己的性命。然而就只有流著他倆血液的孩子是是巴奇無法給他的。而巴奇也從之前發生過的一些事清楚的了解到史蒂夫也是這個世界上最愛自己的人，即使他能夠忍痛放手，史蒂夫也不會願意。更不可能去跟別的女性生孩子。

　　結果，因為他們的相愛，（而巴奇相信那會持續到時間的盡頭。）史蒂夫就永遠無法擁有一個完整的家庭。這是在歷經了自己身為冬兵的過去被審判過後，巴奇最大且最深的遺憾。

　　「史蒂夫……史蒂夫……對不起……如果可以……我好想幫你生孩子……」

　　巴奇忍不住哭了，他對史蒂夫感到非常的抱歉。

　　「別哭……巴奇……不要哭……不要道歉……」

　　巴奇的眼淚讓史蒂夫心疼不已，他將顫抖抽泣著的巴奇緊緊擁入懷中，用寬大厚實的手掌輕輕撫拍著巴奇的背，正當他想安慰什麼時，突然一陣亮光閃爍，一個戴著招牌誇張造型頭盔的男人突然滿臉笑容的舉著權杖現身在他們面前。

　　「洛基！？」史蒂夫反射性的立刻將巴奇護在懷中，警戒的盯著洛基，「你來做什麼！」

　　「別那麼緊張，凡人。」無視史蒂夫以及在他懷中充滿敵意的瞪著自己的巴奇，洛基保持著優雅且狡獪的微笑，將權杖指向巴奇，飛快的說道：「其實我是要來找我哥的，不小心搞錯坐標傳錯地方，剛好聽到了有趣的煩惱，正好我有個方法可以解決，做為一個神，偶爾也該幫助渺小無助的人類。」

　　說完，史蒂夫他們還來不及反應，洛基就突然舉起手用手指向巴奇，緊接著一道紅色的光線從洛基指尖擊中了巴奇。

　　「巴奇！！」當看到巴奇被一陣強烈的紅光壟罩的瞬間，史蒂夫簡直嚇得魂飛天外，驚慌的抓著巴奇的肩膀，喊著巴奇的名字，「你怎麼樣了！？」

　　「……我……我沒……事？」

　　光芒退去後，出現在史蒂夫面前的巴奇一臉疑惑的望著他，當巴奇循著史蒂夫驚愕的眼神戰戰兢兢的伸手摸向自己頭上冒出的東西時，兩人都愣住了，以至於沒有注意到洛基是什麼時候消失不見的。

 

　　＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　當看到史蒂夫帶著頭上冒出黑色的兔耳的巴奇來找自己時，布魯斯內心的驚嚇其實不小，但他維持著身為科學者的冷靜，在聽取了兩人的解釋後，幫巴奇做了詳細的身體檢查。

　　「我們用X光仔細的檢測了詹姆斯體內的構造，發現他的腹腔內的確……多出了一副不該存在於該處的器官……依照形狀及位置，可以判斷得出那是子宮。」看著史蒂夫跟巴奇震驚的表情，布魯斯不知為何有些抱歉的用筆指向X光片裡，「而且並不是一般人類女性的梨形構造，而是Ｙ型的，也就是說，跟詹姆斯突然長出的兔耳兔尾一樣……他的子宮恐怕是雌兔的構造。」

　　在為了消化這個驚天動地的消息而沉默了一會之後，史蒂夫才沉重不解的開口。

　　「……我不懂……如果只是要讓巴奇可以懷孕，只要人類的就可以，為什麼要把巴奇變成雌兔……？」

　　布魯斯扶著眼鏡，看看史蒂夫又看向巴奇，在內心斟酌著該怎麼回答，想了一會後才開口先問道：「……你們知道雌兔的生殖嗎？」

　　看到兩人互望了一眼後同時搖頭的模樣，布魯斯在腦中回憶起過去翻到的資料，對他們兩人解釋道：「雌兔沒有跟人類女性一樣的排卵期，跟雄兔交尾就可以刺激排卵……也就是說只要交尾就幾乎百分之百可以懷孕。而且子宮的Ｙ型構造還可以讓雌兔在已懷孕的狀態下再次懷孕，不同孕期的胎兒可以同時存在子宮內。」

　　聽到了過去未曾注意過的小知識，史蒂夫跟巴奇目瞪口呆的互相對望著。

　　「……所以，我想也許洛基是為了詹姆斯所說的，很想幫史蒂夫生個孩子，而故意選了最容易繁殖的兔子吧。」布魯斯不知是佩服還是贊同的點了點頭，然後想了一下，對他們兩人說道：「不過……當然就算構造上跟雌兔一樣，但詹姆斯主要的生理畢竟還是人類，所以我也不確定到時候狀況會是如何，是不是真能受孕，還有懷孕的日程有多少……等等，都必須要看你們實際的狀況。」

　　「……實際的狀況？」

　　「是的。」聽到史蒂夫的問題，布魯斯不知為何雙眼中似乎散發出了異樣的光芒，「你們可以試著懷孕看看。」

　　「等等……」

　　巴奇才剛愕然的張開口，史蒂夫就馬上握住了他的手，大力的點頭。

　　「好的。」

　　搞什麼鬼？巴奇驚愕的看著史蒂夫。

　　事情突然就超出了巴奇的預想，原本他以為史蒂夫帶他去給布魯斯檢查完確認沒什麼大礙後，他們就會去找洛基算帳，把他暴打一頓後在要他把自己恢復原狀。

　　但沒想到史蒂夫也就算了，連布魯斯也一副興味盎然的模樣，該說真不愧是科學家嗎？

　　「巴奇……你不是一直煩惱著沒辦法擁有流著我們血的小孩？」

　　面對史蒂夫真摯的表情，巴奇縱有再多不滿也只能點頭。更何況史蒂夫所說的的確是事實，他確實想幫史蒂夫生個孩子，只是沒想到有一天真能實現而還無法適應而已。

　　「那麼，現在不就是最好的機會了？」史蒂夫握緊了巴奇的手，低聲的說道：「當然，如果你會怕，我也不會勉強你……我帶你去找洛……」

　　「誰他媽怕了！！」巴奇猛地站起身，一掌拍在自己的胸膛上，「我才不怕，要生就來生！」

 

　　＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　於是，事情就回到現在，巴奇所陷入的狀況。

　　巴奇已經懷孕了，卻還是被史蒂夫狠狠的操幹。

　　並不是說巴奇害怕或是不想懷孕，他很願意也很開心能替史蒂夫生孩子。只是史蒂夫在他懷了孕之後還想要讓他二次懷孕這件事……或者，更正確來說，史蒂夫現在像是個發情期的兔子一樣瘋狂的操著自己的模樣讓巴奇有些嚇到了，明明被變成兔子的應該只有自己，史蒂夫外表一點變化都沒有……難道說，雖然外表沒有長出兔耳兔尾，但史蒂夫也還是有被洛基的魔法影響到？

　　但很快的，巴奇就沒有太多的餘力去繼續思考下去了。從巴奇那裡接收到腹中胎兒平安無事的消息的史蒂夫，在露出了安心的笑容低頭吻了吻巴奇隆起的肚皮後，就把雙手移到巴奇的腰間緊緊抓牢，再次又快又深地擺動起腰臀，在巴奇已被操得非常濕熱柔軟的內裡繼續抽送，甚至更深入的開拓。

　　敏感的兔耳跟兔尾被壓在床單上，每次衝撞時巴奇身體不由自主的前後律動而造成的摩擦都讓她的身體因快感所帶來的電流而全身酥麻。

　　一開始依然咬牙忍耐著的巴奇在子宮口突然被粗大的火熱用力撐開、撞入時終於忍不住哭了出來，低聲哀求，「好……好疼啊……史蒂……夫……別再一直撞那裡……」

　　極度敏感的部位不斷被史蒂夫超乎尋常的力道衝撞、貫穿，難以忍受的酸疼以及酥麻感讓巴奇只能用手抓著底下的床單，在子宮口被抽插的強烈刺激下扭著身子，滿臉通紅的啜泣求饒。

　　「只有疼而已嗎？」但史蒂夫只是低笑著明知故問，還特意一直頂開、撞入，每每引得巴奇渾身抽搐顫抖，特別是內部那處狹小的柔韌而復有彈性的肉環，不住的收縮著，濕熱的液體隨著粗大炙熱的性器抽插而流淌而出。

　　「……我……我……」由於被激烈的搖晃著，巴奇根本沒辦法回答，只能在史蒂夫帶給他的快感下又哭又喘的胡亂搖著頭。

　　雖然疼，但真的太舒服了，幾乎沒頂的快感讓巴奇無法說出任何話，只能任由眼淚及唾液流淌而下浸濕了床單，張著顫抖的嘴唇，發出一聲又一聲的毫無意義的音節。

　　「啊……啊……嗯……哈啊……」

　　史蒂夫的頂弄每一次都越發深入，直至最深處，之前釋放的精液也隨著律動被帶入巴奇的子宮內。體內深處原本不該存在的器官被男人侵入的感受讓巴奇情不自禁的低泣著，每當火熱的碩大摩擦而過時，火辣辣的刺痛酸脹感就從那處柔嫩的狹小入口處傳達至巴奇的腦中，同時還有隨之而來的強烈快感，以及被史蒂夫的精液灌滿的充實。

　　巴奇無法抑止自己的身軀因極度的興奮及快感而顫抖，也無法抑止自己的淚水不斷從紅腫的眼眶中氾濫。就像他無法抑止自己紅腫的穴口被粗大的性器推擠而出的溫熱液體不停的流出一樣。

　　史蒂夫不斷的前後挺動著腰臀，將精液一股一股的送入巴奇的子宮內，直到幾乎滿溢而出。

　　「謝謝你……巴奇……願意生下我們的孩子……」

　　在全身不斷微微抽搐著的巴奇耳邊低聲細語，史蒂夫緊抱著他心愛的丈夫，雙手包覆著巴奇的手，在他凸起的肚子上溫柔撫摸。

　　「……我們的孩子……」像是開心般的抖動著兔耳，有些昏昏欲睡的巴奇小聲的重覆著史蒂夫的話。

　　「是的……巴奇……我們的孩子……」

　　在史蒂夫溫暖手掌的包覆下，巴奇撫摸著自己隆起的腹部，笑得很滿足很幸福。

　　他會幫史蒂夫生下留有他們兩人血的孩子，至於找洛基算帳這件事，就等孩子們平安生下來以後再說吧。

　　這兩位準父母應該擔心的事可多著了，比如說，小孩該取什麼名字、或是懷孕期間到底會多久、或者是，生出來的小孩是不是也會有兔耳。

　　不過，現在，他們只想緊緊擁抱著彼此，沉浸在對幸福未來的想像中。  
 


End file.
